Family
by ilovefanfic102
Summary: Chloe had to move to Forks to live with her uncle Charlie and cousin Bella form Seattle She then meets a certain werewolf named Paul and fines out the truth between the pack and the Cullen's
1. Chapter 1

**This is set in the time frame of Eclipse but, will be in today's time. Hope you like it **

Chloe

Ch 1

"Chloe time to get up." Uncle Charlie called from the kitchen. I opened my eyes and looked around the living room. My mother sent me to live with my uncle and cousin because in Seattle where I live teens have started to disappear. So to keep me safe she sent me here. I walked into the kitchen and sat at the little table across from Uncle Charlie.

"Dad I am going to see Jake ok?" Bella said coming down the stairs.

"Yeah is fine but, take Chloe with you."

"Ok dad." I got up and hurried upstairs to get dressed. When I was ready I walked with Bella out to her truck. She has a really old truck, but at least she has wheels, which is more than I have. We headed away from town and it took us about ten minutes to get to where we were going. She pulled into the drive and stopped the truck. The house had all kinds of flowers on the porch. The door of the house was open and suddenly several young Indians came running out to meet us. They didn't have on anything except cutoffs and it was pretty cold out.

"Are you sure it's ok for me to be here?" I said looking at Bella.

"It's fine." She opened her door and got out. I stayed there for a second longer. They all ran to her. I really felt awkward. I finally got out of the car and walked to her. They were all looking at me but I kept my head down.

"Everyone this is my cousin, Chloe."

"Hey." They said. I looked up at them.

Bella started introducing everyone. "This is Quil Ateara , Jared Cameron, Embry Call and Paul Lahote." When she introduced Paul I found myself drawn to his beautiful brown eyes. Our eye contact was only a few moments, but it felt like an eternity. There was some sort of pull there, like I had to be there with him. I didn't understand what was happening. Bella grinned and put an arm around the last guy. "This is my best friend Jacob Black." I said "Hey." I heard footsteps on the porch and looked up to see a pretty Indian girl coming down the steps.

"This is Leah Clearwater." Jacob said. She just rolled her eyes and walked away. Behind her young man and woman walked out of the house.

"Bella, Hi" The girl said.

"Who's this?" The guy said.

"This is Chloe, She is my cousin."

"Welcome, I am Sam Uley. This is my fiancé, Emily."

"Nice to meet you." I said. I looked a little closer at Emily. She had three long scars on the right side of her face. I looked down at the ground. I still felt Paul staring at me. Quil, Embry and Jared took off where the Leah chick went. That was weird. Why did Paul keep staring at me? Bella went off with Jake. Sam and Emily took off. Paul and I were the only left standing in the front yard. He motioned for me to come on into the house. I followed him into the kitchen. We sat down at the table and I wasn't sure what I should say or do so I just watched him.

"Did Bella, tell you about us?" he asked.

"Tell me what?" I questioned really becoming confused.

"No reason." He said smiling. "Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks. I'm fine." I am thirsty, but I didn't want to impose.

"Are you sure you don't want something to drink?" I looked at him. Did he just read my mind?

I started to comment on how he knew I was thirsty when I heard Bella calling me.

"Chloe we need to go now."

"Ok, I'll be there in a second." I got up and looked at Paul.

"It was nice to meet you Paul." I said before I walked out of the house.

"When can I see you again?" Paul said coming out of the house behind me. I looked back at him.

"I don't know. Bye" With that I walked to Bella's old truck. Bella started the truck and backed out of the drive. "Are you ok?" I asked her. She looked at me for a second then back at the road.

"Yeah I'm fine. So how was your visit with Paul?" I looked at her then back at the road with a smile.

"It was ok." I said still smiling. We pulled up to Bella's house. We got out of the truck and went inside.

"Dad, we're home." Charlie came out from the living room.

"How was your day at Jake's?"

"It was great." Then we heard a knock at the door.

"I will just give you to some privacy then." Charlie walked off and Bella answered the door.

"Hey." Bella said.

"Do you not understand how worried I've been?"

"I was perfectly safe."

"I almost broke the treaty to make sure." Then he looked at me.

"Edward this is my cousin, Chloe. Chloe this is Edward Cullen."

"Hey." I said. He changed his mood and looked around the house then went up the stairs. We followed him upstairs to Bella's room. When we got up stairs he was touching a dream catcher that Jake had made for Bella.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Someone's been in here." I looked at both of them.

"What is going on here? How do you know someone's been in here?" I asked. They both looked at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted her to find out of the Cullen's before the pack. That's why I had Edward do that. This is based on eclipse but I am putting my twist in it. So it's not going to be ****exactly**** like the movie. Here is ch 2 I used some lines when Bella goes to the Cullen's house. I will explain Chloe though out the story. I got a new beta to do ch 2**

Chloe

Ch 2  
>"It's nothing," Edward said.<p>

"No, I want the truth, now. You were worried. It's my cousin. I need to know." I said. Edward looked at Bella and she nodded.

"I am a vampire." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Oh right you're a vampire. That's a good one," I said chuckling. When no one else laughed, I stopped chuckling and looked at him. "You're not kidding?" He shook his head no. I then walked out of the room and went down stairs.

"Chloe." I turned around and looked at Bella. "You need to come with us to his house."

"Go to the vampire's house, right, well I will past on that, thanks." Just then Charlie walked into the living room from the kitchen.

"Who's going where?" we all looked at him.

"We have to go to Edward's house."

"It's past six o' clock, you know the rules Bella."

"Dad, but Chloe here is in pain she needs to see Carlisle." Charlie looked at me. I looked at Bella and Edward and they had begging eyes so I grabbed my right side.

"Yeah, it comes and goes."

"Uh-huh. How long has this been going on?" He asked doubtful.

"For a couple of days now," I said trying to act like I was in pain.

"Uh-huh. Then why is it now that you are telling me this?" I looked at him and thought for a second.

"That's why Bella and I came home early. I was in pain, so we came home and it stopped for a while then it stared again." I then went to my knees and held my side more tightly. Bella and Edward helped me up.

"Ok, go now, I will follow you there."

"No, it's ok. What if it turns out to be nothing? We will go and I will call you when Dr. Cullen tells me I am ok."

"Ok then, call me as soon as Dr. Cullen says you're ok." Bella and Edward helped me outside to Edward's black Volvo. They put me in the back and Bella gets in the front and Edward in the driver's seat. Edward called someone on the cell before pulled out of the drive way and headed to his house. _Oh great I am going into the vampires house_. When we got to the Cullen's house I didn't want to get out of the car but Bella finally convinced me to get me into the house. The Cullen's all looked at me as I entered.

"Who are you?" This girl with long blonde hair asked, her nose lifted in the air in disgust.

"This is my cousin, Chloe," Bella said.

"We had to tell her," Edward said looking down.

"You told her, another human. Great, that's just great." The blond chick said with her hands in the air.

"Rosalie, we had to, I screwed up. But there's another vampire after Bella." Two guys came in behind us and we all moved to a living room setting and Bella and I sat on the couch. I just looked at all of them.

"Who is it? Someone we know?" said the eldest man; I was thinking he was Dr. Cullen.

"A stranger, I didn't recognize his scent." Edward said.

"A nomad passing through?" a woman about the Doctor's age asked.

"A passer-by wouldn't have left Bella's father alive," Rosalie spoke up.

"The scent disappeared about 5 miles south of Bella's house," A guy vampire that had shoulder length blond hair said.

"Who's this?" the other guy behind him asked. He had black hair. He walked over to Rosalie.

"This is my cousin, Chloe," Bella explained shortly again.

"Someone's orchestrating this," Dr. Cullen said.

"Victoria?" Bella suggested.

"I would have seen her decide." This short, dark-headed girl said.

"Has to be the Volturi," Edward spoke up.

"I don't think it's the Volturi, either. I've been watching Aro's decisions too." The girl said.

"So we keep looking." The black haired guy said.

"We'll also take shifts guarding Bella and Chloe," Dr. Cullen added.

"Another protection detail?" Rosalie asked.

"Rosalie," Dr. Cullen scolded.

"No, she's right," Bella spoke up. "You can't protect me, watch over my dad and Chloe, and search for the intruder."

"And search for Victoria." Rosalie interjected.

"And keep yourselves fed," Bella added.

"I'm not leaving you here defenseless." Edward spoke up.

"Well, I am not going to let you starve. And I wouldn't be unprotected. I have..." then Bella looked at me. I looked around at everyone again.

"I am sorry, Chloe," Dr. Cullen said, "You don't know who we are. I am Carlisle." He pointed to the woman that was about his age. "This is my wife, Esme." Then he pointed to the guy next to Rose. "This is Emmett," then to the blond guy, "Jasper," then he gestured to the darker haired girl next to Bella. "This is Alice."

"Hi," I said, still at a loss. They all left the room, but Dr. Cullen, Edward, Bella and me. Bella looked at Dr. Cullen.

"Can you call my dad and tell him Chloe is fine?"

"Yes but why?"

"We had to lie to come here."

"Oh." Carlisle took his cell out of his pocket and called Charlie.

"So, I have a few questions for the two of you." Edward and Bella looked at me as I spoke.

"You want to know who the Volturi are and, who Victoria is."

I looked at Edward in question. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Edward, can read minds," Bella explains.

"I wasn't thinking that just now. I was thinking who else is there that you were talking about?"

"Hmm, that's not mine to tell," Bella said, looking down.

"Okay…. So, who are the Volturi and Victoria?"

"Victoria is a vampire. She is trying to kill me because the Cullen's killed her mate, James." Bella said with a fidget.

"And the Volturi are the monarchs of the vampire race," Edward said simply.

"Oh," is all I could say to that. I got up and went to the door.

Carlisle came back into the room. "I told Charlie that she is fine right now, but if she feels anymore pain in her right side to come back and we will check her out again."

"Is it ok if I just go back to Charlie's house now?"

"Of course, Chloe, I know this is all a lot to take in," Carlisle sympathized.

I nodded in thanks and walked out to Edward's car as Bella and he said their goodbyes when I felt like something was staring at me. I heard some leaves and branches break in the woods. My heart pounded hard in my chest. I looked over my shoulder to see who or what was there, but couldn't see anything in the darkness. Something in my heart told me to go into the woods, but my brain told me otherwise. I decided quickly to head toward the sounds when Edward suddenly grabbed my arm.

"You don't want to do that," He said to me, glaring into the woods.

I then heard a growl. Like a dog or a wolf would sound. When Edward took his hand off of me the growling softened.

"Is that a wolf?" I looked up at Edward.

"Yes it is. Come on, I will take you and Bella home now." We got home in a flash. I really don't want to ever ride in a car with him again. I gave Bella and Edward a little alone time and went into the house. I just wanted to get some sleep, that or wake up from the dream that I was currently in. I lay down on the couch and pulled the covers over my head and fell right to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe  
>Ch. 3<p>

I woke up to the scent of pancakes and bacon cooking in the kitchen. I pulled the covers down and got off the couch and saw Bella cooking. Charlie is not a cook, so Bella or I do the cooking. I rubbed my face and sat down at the table.

"Hey," Bella said looking at me for a second then back at the food.

"Hey, so what's all of this, Bella?"

"It's for what happen yesterday. I know it couldn't have been easy on you."

"It was fine. So where's Charlie at?"

"He went to the station already."

"Okay. Oh, did u hear anything weird last night?" Bella stopped cooking for a second then turned to me.

"No. Why?"

"I heard a wolf howling. It sounded like it was close to the house."

"No, I didn't." She went back cooking. She looked like she was not telling me something, but I learnt my lesson yesterday. Let her have her secrets. She finished cooking and gave me a plate to get what I wanted then we sat down to eat.

"Oh, Jake called me."

I looked up from my food. "That's cool."

"Yeah," she said with a smile, "He told me that someone what's to see you again."

"Someone? Who?"

"Paul."

I looked back down at me food, trying not to smile. "Paul, you say. Why does he want to see me?"

"I don't know but, Jake told me to come over today and bring you with me."

"I don't know if I want to go or not."

"Why not? Hey, I'll be the first to say I don't like Paul, but give him a chance. He may surprise you."

"He is not a vampire, is he?"

She looked at me and laughed. "No, don't worry he is not a vampire."

"Then, what should I wear?" I asked with a smile.

"We will find you something after you eat," she laughed again.

When I was done, eating we went up to Bella's room to find something for me to wear. We decided on a pair of washed out blue jeans and a nice black top. I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I combed out all the tangles from my dirty blonde hair and then pulled my bangs to my right side of my face. I looked in to the mirror. I don't look like either Bella or Charlie; I got the dirty blond hair and the blue eyes from my dad who died when I was four. I bushed my teeth and when I was done I looked at them, than finally walked out of the bathroom. Bella come out of her room and looked at me.

"Wow, he will not know what hit him when he sees you."

"You don't think it's too much?"

"No, I don't. You look hot and Paul will think the same when he sees you."

"You think?"

"No I know he will. Let me get changed then we can go."

"Ok." I walked down the steps and sat on the couch to wait for her. She came downstairs and I got up from the couch and we walked to her truck. When we were about to leave, someone jumped in the bed of the truck.

"Great. Edward," Bella said. Bella turned off the truck and Edward was at her door. Bella rolled down the window. "Edward, we have to go."

"No you don't. You're not safe there."

"Jake's not going to hurt Chloe or me."

"But they can't…"

"Edward we are going and that's that, okay?" Then Bella rolled up the window and pulled out of the driveway, leaving Edward standing there. I looked at Bella.

"If you really don't want to go we can turn back," I said.

"No, it's fine. Jake asked me to come, so we are going. Edward is just being himself. He will get over it." We got to Emily's house in ten minutes, like last time. I was fussing with outfit when Bella stopped the truck and looked at me. "Don't worry, you look fine," she said. My heart was racing in my chest. The guys came out of the house and Bella got out of the car and went to them. I just sat there wanting to get out but not daring to. I didn't see Paul yet which was a good thing. The only ones out there were Quil, Jared, Embry and Jake. I finally opened the door and walked to them.

"Hey Chloe," they said.

"Hey," I said back. Then, coming out the house, I saw Paul followed by Sam.

"Hello, Chloe," Sam said he said with a smile.

"Hi, Sam." Paul looked at Sam and Sam nodded.

Paul walked to me. "Can we talk?"

I looked at him. "Yeah. Sure."

Paul smiled and took my hand, and led me away from the group. He took me thought the woods and onto a beach.

"This beach is called La Push."

I looked out at the water. I've always loved the ocean, ever since I was little. He then led me to a large fallen tree branch so we could sit down. I took another look at him as we sat; he wore an uncharacteristic serious face. "I need to tell you something very important, Chloe." I just looked at him, waiting. "OK. Here it is. I am a werewolf." I just looked at him, expecting him to laugh and tell me he was joking. He didn't.

"You're a werewolf? Why are you telling me this?" he shifted then looked back at me, uneasy. I then got up and looked out at the water again. _So there are vampires and werewolves here in Forks. This is just too much_. I started to walk away but Paul grabbed my arm.

"Please wait, Chloe." I turned back to him.

"What?"

"I need to explain all of it."

"Well, I need to get back to Bella." I then pulled my arm from his grip that he had been firm but he let go when I pulled away. _This just can't happen to me._ I was almost back to the house when I heard a growl behind me; it was the same sound I'd heard at the Cullen's house. I suddenly felt something cold and wet on the back of my arm. I turned around and came face to face with a huge silver-grey wolf. The wolf had icy blue eyes that stared deep into my eyes. I just stood there, my heart racing. My brain told me to run but my legs wouldn't move. I slowly put my hand out toward it. The wolf met my hand halfway, leaning its giant head into my palm, letting me pet it. I took this chance to take a good look at him. He had tan fur on the lower part of his face and his paws. A moment later, the wolf pulled away and ran into the woods, leaving me there alone. About two minutes had gone by when Paul came out from where the wolf had run off. He was now in his human form. All I could do was just stare at him.

"There's more to it, Chloe. Will you let me tell to you?" I let him led me back to the tree branch. "So, you know I am a wolf. Being a werewolf, there are two things we have to do: One, listen to the Alpha, which is Sam, and two, listen to your imprint."

I shook my head, confused, "What's an imprint?" I asked unsure where he was going with this.

"An imprint is...It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does... You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend."

"So…"

"Yeah, the first time we met I imprinted on you." I looked out to the sea once more, just trying to let everything soak in.

"So, when we made that eye contact. That was the imprint?"

"Yeah, that was it. So the question is what do you want me to be for you?" I looked from the water to him.

"What happens if I just walk away? What happens to you?"

Paul looked down, then back up at me. "Then I would have to let you go." He looked like he was holding something back.

"What will happen to you?"

He hesitated then finally said, "I will be in pain. Then, without being with you for a long time I would die, but before then, you would feel pain and feel incomplete without me just like I wouldn't feel complete without you." I put my hand on his and looked into his brown eyes.

"I think we need to take this one step at a time. Get to know each other first."

"I can live with that." We just stayed there just talking for hours. I found out he is 22; two years older than me. I found out that a trigger for how they change into the wolf is anger but, they can change whenever. I found out they can eat and eat without gaining any weight. We talked on and on just having a good time when we noticed that it was getting dark. Paul got up and held out his hand to me. "Come on, we need to go see Billy Black." I took his hand and let him led me wherever he wanted.

**I hope you like it:) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We walk through the woods and the back yard of Jake's house where I see the pack minus Sam and Emily.

We're all sitting by a camp fire about to listen to Jake's dad, Billy, tell us about Quileute history. I'm sitting next to Paul and the girl named Leah. Bella is sitting next to Jake.

"The Quileute's have been a small tribe from the beginning, but we always had magic in our blood." I look around at the pack as he starts the story.

"We were Great Spirit warriors, shape-shifters that transformed into the powerful wolf. This enabled us to scare off our enemies and protect our tribe. One day, our warriors came across a creature. It looked like a man, but it was hard like stone and cold as ice. Our warriors' sharp teeth finally tore it apart, but only fire would completely destroy it. They lived in fear that the cold man was not alone, and they were right. She took her vengeance out on the village.

Our elder chief, Taha Aki, was the only spirit warrior left to save the tribe after his son was killed. Taha Aki's third wife could see that he would lose. The third wife was no magical being, with no special powers but one, courage. The third wife's sacrifice distracted the cold woman long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her." I start to think _'She could have just cut her wrist and not killed herself.'_

"She saved the tribe. Over time, our enemies have disappeared. But one remains; the cold ones. Our magic awakens when they're near, and we sense it now. We feel the threat in our blood. Something terrible is coming, and we must be ready. All of us."

I look around the fire again while he told the story. The story was interesting; learning about how they first started out. How Taha Aki's third wife killed herself to save him was very touching. A feeling surfaced when I looked at Paul. I would do the same thing for him which was weird because this was only the second time I hung out with him. I could feel the bond he was talking about. It's not that strong yet but I think it will get stronger in time.

After the story, the council leaves, as well as the other pack members leaving myself, Paul, Leah, her brother Seth, and Jake and Bella by the fire. Bella and Jake then get up and go to speak privately. Paul also goes a moment later to get some food, leaving Leah and Seth with me.

"So, Paul told you about the imprint?" Leah asks.

"Yeah, he did."

"Then do him a favor."

"What kind?"

"Try and not break his heart."

"I will try not to; I can't tell the future. So, have you imprinted on someone?" A pained look fills her eyes.

"I 'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, I haven't. But my ex imprinted on my cousin. Her name is Emily."

I look at her, shocked. "Sam?"

"Yeah Sam," she said bitterly.

"I am so sorry." Just then Paul comes back with a plate full of food and some water.

"Did I miss something?"

"No, you didn't," Leah spat out before getting up from where she sat and walking off into the woods.

"I will be right back." I got up and went after her. "Leah, wait up." She stops when we were far enough in the woods that no one will hear us and turns to look at me. "Leah, I really am sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"I know you didn't." She sounds like she's about to cry.

"Leah, I know we just met but, if you ever need a friend or just need to talk, I will listen." I start to walk away when she speaks up to me.

"Thanks, Chloe. No one ever wants to hear me bitch about Sam." I turn back to look at her.

"I may not know what you're going through because I haven't been there personally but I definitely know what it's like to need someone to listen to me bitch."

"Thanks, Chloe."

"No problem. I have to get back though. If you need to talk just call or come to Bella's house." She nods and I turn around to walk back to the bonfire. When I got back, Paul was the only one there. "Where's Seth?"

Paul looks up at me. "He had to go home." I smile and sit down next to Paul and just watch the fire. "So..."

I look over at him. "So?" I then put my hand on his. He looks at me waiting, not about to push me away. I then lean in and touch my lips with his and he brushs his hand though my long hair. This kiss felt magical. I finally pull away to get air. Our eyes are locked for what feels like days and then I see Bella and Jake making their way back to the bonfire over Paul's shoulder.

"Hey, Chloe, it's time to go." I completely pull myself from Paul's grasp and get up.

"Bye, Paul."

"Bye, Chloe." I could feel Paul staring at me as I walk away. We get into Bella's truck and she pulls out of the driveway.

"Hey, Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know anything about imprinting?" She glances at me then back at the road.

"A little, why?"

"Well, I-"

She gasps, "Did Paul…?"

"Yeah, that's what he told me, but I don't know what to think." We rode the rest of the way in silence. When we get to her house we see Edward in the driveway. Bella parks the car and we get out. I went inside to let them talk. I go to kitchen to get some dinner because I didn't eat at the bonfire. I go to the couch and watch TV as I eat some chips. I look at the clock and it says 12 a.m. I wait up for Bella to come inside. It was 1 a.m. before she comes into the house. She came to the living room and sits next to me.

"Did you work it out?" I ask her.

"Yeah, we worked it out." She said with a smile. We watch some TV and eat the chips together until the clock strikes 2 a.m. "Well, I am going to go to bed. Night, Chloe." She puts the chips away and goes upstairs. I am so tired that I fell asleep not long after laying down on my temporary bed on the couch.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

"Chloe, wake up. Someone is here to see you." Bella said shacking me wake. I opened my eyes and looked at her and got up.

"Who's here?"

"Hey Chloe." I looked at Leah.

"Hey Leah."

"I will let you two to talk." Bella said walking out of the living room.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah I just need to talk to someone. Can we go outside?"

"Sure, just let me grabbed my coat." She walked to the door and I went to the hanger to get my coat. We went outside. It looked to be about 12 o chock. "So what's up?" we stared to walk down the road.

"I just needed to talk to someone."

"Is it about ... you know. Let's call him it."

"Yeah it's about it."

"What has it done now?"

"He just, yeah."

"I understand just seeing them together."

"Yeah I want to hate my cousin and Sam but I don't know."

"Yeah, I understand that. We should just do something to get your mind off of it."

"Yeah but what?"

"Hmm, maybe get a group together and go to a movie or something."

"None of the pack would want to hang with me, because of you know."

"So, Jake, Seth, wouldn't want to hang.

"Seth might."

"Let's go see if he will." We stared to walk to Emily's house were the pack hangs out all the time. It took longer to get there because we were walking and not in a car. We got to Emily's house and stopped in the drive way. "I will go see if he is here." I started to walk to the house and Leah stayed in the dive way. I got to the doors and Paul came out of the house with a big smile.

"Hey, there."

"Hey. Is Seth in the house?"

"Yeah he is hold on I will go get him." Paul went in and got Seth.

"Hey, Chloe what is it?" I looked at Leah and then back at Seth.

"I was wounding if you wanted to hang out with Leah and me for a while?"

"Sure." He said.

"I will see you later." I said to Paul and gave him a kiss on the check and walked with Seth and Leah. We walked into the woods and went to La Push. We just walked on the beach talking.

"The story that Billy was talking about the cold one's there vampires right?"

"Yeah." Leah said.

"How does the Cullen's fit in? I know there vampires."

"We made a trecy with them. They don't kill humans. They only hurt animals. That's why they have golden eyes. If they hunted people then there eyes would be red." Leah said.

"Oh." After that we all three just talked and talked getting to know each other. I found out that Seth was born in 1992 just like me. He has a special ability is improved hearing. I found out that Seth likes the Cullen's. I found out that Leah is six years other than us. Her special ability is improved speed. She hates the Cullen's. I liked talking to both Seth and Leah. There fun to hang out with. We started to head back to Emily's house. When we got to her house Paul was sitting on the steps.

"Thanks for hanging out with me." Leah said.

"No problem, if you ever need to talk or just hang again you nowhere to find me."

"Thanks, Chloe." After that Leah and Seth went into the house leaving Paul and me outside. I walked to where Paul was sitting and sat next to him.

"Hey Paul." He looked over at me.

"Hey. So how was your time with Leah and Seth?"

"It was good."

"That's good." I looked up at the sun.

"What time is it? I have to get back to Bella's house." Paul looked at me.

"There's a vampire after Bella and Bella wanted me to stay close to the house." Paul got up to go look what time it was. He came back out.

"It's after six."

"Oh know." I got up and looked at him. "Can you walk me over to Bella's house?" I asked nicely.

"Of course I will." He said with a smile. He walked down the steps and put his arm around my upper back. We took our time to Bella's house. When we got there I saw Edward, Bella, and Charlie out in the front yard and I knew I was in trouble.

"Chloe, were in the world have you been?" Charlie asked hugging me. I hugged him back then pulled away. I noised Paul and Edward looking at each other like they were going to kill each other at any giving time.

"Sorry, Leah came by; she needed to talk to someone. We walked to Emily's house and ran into Seth. We just lost track of time. I am sorry I worried you, Charlie." He looked at Paul and me.

"At least you're safe. Thanks for bring her home."

"No problem."

"Girls say night to the boys and come inside." Charlie said going into the house. Both Edward and Paul looked at each other ready for a fight.

"Guys stop it." I said firmly. "Paul has the same right to be here as you do Edward."

"She right, Edward." Bella said trying to pull Edward back. Paul put his arm around me and pulled me to the tree line.

"Do you think I can see you tomorrow?" He asked me when we were at the tree line. I looked back at the house then at him.

"I really don't know. Charlie is mad about today. I will try if I can't then I will call you." He smiled and leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back then he pulled away and took off in the woods. I watched after him then felt a hand on my shoulder. I heard Edward's car leave and looked at Bella. I walked to the couch and pulled up the covers and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**thank you to my beta for betaing this story.**

**hope you like it.**

Chloe - Chapter 6

I woke up and I was alone in the house. Charlie had gone to work and Bella to school. She only has a month before graduation. I got off the couch and went upstairs to take a shower. When I was done with the shower I changed into blue jeans and a red shirt. I was going to go call Paul or Leah when there was a knock on the door. I went to the door and opened it.

"Hey Paul," I said with a smile.

"Chloe," he said, returning the smile.

"Come on in." I moved to the side so he could move in past me. I shut the door and walked to the couch and sat next to him. "So what's up?"

"I had to come over and see you. The vampire that was here is still out there, but if we stay here I won't be able to protect you. This is Cullen's area."

I looked up at him expectantly, "So you can only protect me on your land then?" He nodded his head. I got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to the phone to call Charlie. "Hey Charlie," I begin.

"Hey Chloe, Is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything fine. I was just going to ask if I can go see Paul and Leah."

"Yeah that's fine with me."

"Thanks, Charlie." I hang up the phone and go to the living room. "We can go, just let me get my coat first." Paul goes to the door and I get my coat and we walk out of the house. Paul grabs my hand and put his fingers though mine. We walked to La Push. When we got there Leah and Seth were by the water sitting in the sand. We walked up to them and sat down.

"Hey, Chloe," I looked at Leah as she spoke.

"Hey how's it going?" I asked.

"It's going I guess. What about you?"

"It's going. Hey Bella told me I could bring three people with me to her gradation. Can you three come?" Paul put his hand on my shoulder. It was so warm.

"I'll go," he said. Leah and Seth nodded their heads as well.

"Oh and afterwards there will be a party, but you don't have to come to that."

"Where is the party at?" Leah asked.

"The Cullen's house." They looked at me, obviously disgusted at the thought. "I told you, that you wouldn't like it."

"I will go," we looked over at Seth, shocked.

"If he's going then I'm going too," Leah said.

"I will go too," Paul said giving my shoulder a pat.

"Thank you, guys. I really didn't feel safe going to the Cullen's house without someone with me. They're nice but I didn't feel safe in there until I went outside." I looked at Paul with a knowing smile, "That was you outside watching me that time, wasn't it?"

"Yeah that was me." I looked at him. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

He smiled too. "It's my job to protect you."

"And I got your back too." I looked at Leah.

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

"And you have me too," Seth said.

"Thanks."

A month later

Leah has become a big sister to me. Seth and Jacob have become brothers. My bond with Paul grows stronger with every passing minute. We hang out every chance we get. When I can't see him, it feels like half of me is missing. It's hard to believe I've known Paul for two months now. The newborns were still killing in Seattle, but there was nothing I could do about it except call my mom every night to see how she was.

I was getting dressed for Bella's gradation I got dressed in some nice black dress pants and a black top. I had my hair down and my bangs to the right side of my face. When I thought I looked okay, I went to the Bella's room to help her get ready. "I bet Paul will like what you're wearing," she said with a smile.

"You think?"

"I know he will."

We got to the school and I sat next to Paul and Leah. Seth was on the other side of Leah, next to Charlie. Jessica got up on stage and started her speech. I only half listened. I hate speeches. I was more focus on Paul's hand in mine the warmth of it which was nice because I got cold easy. Then they began calling the names. When Bella was on stage we stood up and clapped for her. When it was over we found Bella in a group of friends.

"Congratulations!" I said giving her a hug.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. Edward was with her and I knew I had to get the wolves out of there before a fight broke out. I grabbed Paul's hand.

"I will be outside," I said, pulling Paul with me outside. Leah came with us but Seth stayed. When we were outside I turned to them. "We don't have to go to the party at the Cullen's house. We three can just hang out somewhere else."

"Do you want to go to the party?" Paul asked me.

"I kind of do and kind of don't since the Cullen's scare me still."

"It's Edward who gives us a look first." Leah expanded. I looked at her.

"I know he does. It's like he can have happiness but no one else can. Anyways we can do whatever." I answered her.

"Well we can try and go, because we know Bella would want you to be there," Paul said.

I smiled at him. "Well Bella and I will ride with Edward to his house."

"Sounds like a plan," Paul said. He put his arm around me. "We will meet you there." He leans down and kisses me goodbye. I watched as they walk away.


	7. Chapter 7

**i hope you like it :) i used lines from the movie. r&R it to tell me what you think of it**

Chloe – Chapter 7

We got to the party and I waited on Paul and Leah to show up outside.

"Hey, Chloe, why don't you come in? It's freezing cold out here," Bella said for the front door. I look at her.

"It's ok I am fine."

She came to sit with me. "They will come. Paul said he would."

"I know but you know how Edward is. He gives Paul a dirty look when all four of us are together, I just wish Edward and Paul could just get along for a while so all of us can hang out."

"I know. I wish he could just try too, but you know vampires and werewolves."

"Yeah," I said looking down. I then heard some leafs crunching and saw both Paul and Leah walking out of the woods.

"I will leave you guys alone. I'll see you inside." She got up and went in.

I got up and ran to Paul. I wrapped my arms around him. "You came."

He hugged me back. "Yeah we came." I pulled away and hugged Leah. "Where is Seth?"

"He had to stay home." Leah said.

"O ok then." They followed me in the house and saw Jake talking to Bella. Then Bella went to Alice and I followed to see what was going on.

"Alice what did you see?" Bella asked.

"The decision's been made," Alice said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You're not going to Seattle." Bella stated.

"No, they're coming here," Alice said. We walked outside to talk. Paul was next to me and Leah on the other side. Jake was outside with us and Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Edward. "They'll be here in four days."

"This could turn into a bloodbath," Carlisle stated.

"Who's behind it?" Edward asked.

"I didn't see anyone I recognized; maybe one," Alice informed us.

"I know his face. He's local; Riley Biers. He didn't start this," Edward said.

"Whoever did is staying out of the action," Alice added.

"They must be playing with the blind stops in your vision," Carlisle suggested.

"Either way, the army is coming and there aren't enough of us to protect the town," Jasper warned.

"Hold up. What damn army?" Jake asked.

"Newborns; our kind," Carlisle answered him.

"What are they after?" Leah asked.

"They were passing around Bella's scent," Alice answered.

"They're after Bella?" I spoke up.

"What the hell does this mean?" Jake added.

"It means an ugly fight. Where lives will be lost," Carlisle said. Jake looks at Paul and Leah and they nodded their heads to him.

"All right, we're in," Jake said.

"Jacob, do you believe Sam would agree to an understanding?" Carlisle asked.

"As long as we get to kill some vampires," Jake answered.

"Jasper," Carlisle said.

"There give us the numbers. Newborns won't know they exist. That'll give us an edge," he said.

"We need to coordinate. Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. You're welcome to join us," Carlisle said.

"All right name the time and place," Jake said.

After that Jake, Leah and Paul went back to tell Sam and Edward took Bella and I home. The next day was training and I was on edge. I didn't want Paul, Leah, or Seth hurt from fighting the newborns and I wanted Bella, Charlie and I to be safe. It was the afternoon before Edward came and got us in the Jeep to take us to where they would be training. I still didn't feel 100% safe with the Cullen's yet. I just wanted to be with Paul. When the Jeep stopped I hopped out and went over by the side of the clearing out of the way and far enough from the Cullen's where I sat on a log. It didn't take long for the pack to come as wolf form. Paul came to me and stood next to me. Seth and Leah came next to me too.

"They don't trust us enough to be in their human forms," Edward said.

"They came. That's what matters," Carlisle stated. "Will you translate?" He asked. Carlisle walked a little closer to the wolves and started to talk to them. "Welcome. Jasper has experience with newborns. He'll teach us how to defeat them."

"They want to know how the newborns differ then us?" Edward spoke up.

"They're a great deal stronger than us because their own human blood lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful than in our first several months of this life."

Jasper stepped up and addressed them. "Carlisle is right. That's why they are created. A newborn army doesn't need thousand like a human army, but no human army could stand against them. Now, the two most imported things to remember are first, never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you instantly. And the second; never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that, and you will lose. Emmett."

They start to fight then Jasper slammed Emmett to the ground and said, "Never lose focus." Then it was Edwards and Carlisle's turn. They fought and Edward slammed Carlisle down then turned away from him and Jasper said, "One more thing," Carlisle slammed Edward down, "Never turn your back on the enemy." Then it was Jasper turn. He quickly beat Rose and it was cat play with Alice. The whole time they trained I was focused on Paul. I just looked at him and I felt whole, but the time came for him to go back to the pack. I pet and kissed him on the head and told him to come by the house later.

I walked to where Bella was the same time Jasper came by and Bella asked, "Are you sure there's nothing I can do to help?"

"Well your presence alone, your scent, will distract the newborns. They're hunting instinct will take over and drive them crazy."

"Good. I am glad. Hey, how do you know so much about them?"

"I didn't have quite the same upbringing as my adopted siblings." He showed us his arms and they were coved with bites like Bella had on her arm from James. He then told us the story of how he became a vampire and that he was in an army. I was half listing like always. No matter how nice the Cullen's are to me I just can't one hundred percent trust them like I can Paul, Leah, Seth, and Jake. When we got back to the house I saw Paul at the tree line. I got out of the car and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around me like he hasn't seen me in years. I felt the same way. When he pulled away to look at me I missed his warmth. I looked into his eyes.

"I am scared for you," I confide in him. He put a hand on my face. The warmth of it filled me.

"Don't worry about me. I will make it. I am scared for you with that leech watching you."

"Seth will be there too. He will watch over me."

"I should be the one there. Not Seth or the leech."

"You are needed in the fight. I will be fine." He wrapped his arms around me again. I felt the safety that he fills me with. I never wanted to let go. I heard Edward's Jeep leave and Charlie came out to check on us. I looked back at Paul. "I have to go or Charlie will get mad." I kissed him and walked to the house and went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you like it I don't have a beta anymore : (here will be only 2 more ch's in this story. i hope to go though Breaking Dawn part 1 and 2  
><strong>

Chloe

Ch8

It was two days before the fight. Both Bella and I were on edge. When Bella and I pulled up to the house we seen Alice and Charlie talking we got out and Charlie went inside and Alice came over to us.

"Your alibi for the battle is all arranged." She noted.

"Really?" Bella asked.

"I told your father that our whole family's is going camping this weekend, so the three of us will be having a sleepover at my house. Your dad is going fishing anyway." Then she left and we went inside. We had supper then Bella drove me to Emily's house so I could be with Paul and she could be with Edward tonight.

"Make sure you come the Cullen's house no later than 1:00pm." I looked at her.

"I will. Have a fun time with Edward."

"And you with Paul." She smiled and pulled out of the driveway. I walked to Paul's house and knocked on the door. He opened the door and smiled at me.

"Hey Chloe." He let me in the house and shut the door after I was in. I looked around the house. The living room was about the same size with Bella's. The walls were white not green. He took my hand and lead me to a door. "Close your eyes." I did and he took me into the room. " ok you can open them. " When I open my eyes I saw nothing but candles around the room and heard soft music playing. I smile at him.

"it's beautiful Paul. " he smiles and kisses me. I kiss him back. he started to slow dance with me. I look into his eyes and smile. We danced like for a while then he spoke.

"I know we only known each other for a half year, but I want to be with you forever. " I look at him and felt the same way. "Your it for me Chloe. " I smile at him. He pulls something out of his pocket then gets on one knee. "Chloe, will you marry me? " He looks at me with a smile and holes out a beautiful ring to me. The stone was blue and the ring was sliver.

I smile and look at him. "Yes I will." He smiles and gets up and puts the ring on my finger then kisses me. I kiss him back and smile in the kiss. I then hug him and look at the ring. He smiles at me. We danced for a while more then went to bed. I put my head on his chest and just held him all night.

The next morning

I woke up and Paul was not in the room with me. I look around and then smelled food. I got up and went into the kitchen and saw him cooking. I smile at him. "Do you need any help?" he turns to me.

"No thank you." I sat down and watched him. He got done then puts the food on a plate and brings it to me.

"You didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to." he smiles. I smile back and then kiss him.

"Thank you. " I turn and start to eat. He sat down and eats as well. We got done eating. "Oh I will be with you today and tonight. Then I will have to go for the fight." I look at him.

" Really?" I smiled.

"Really." He smiles back. I got up and took our plates to the kitchen and washed them. He puts his arms around me at the sink. I smile. "You know you can move here with me and not sleep on the couch at your uncle's house. " I look at him.

" That would be nice. " I smile at him.

" I love you ." He said . I look at him.

" I love you too . " I kiss him. he kisses me back. I pull away and smile at him. I look at the clock at it was 12:30. I grabbed my stuff" we have to go to the Cullen's house. Bella told me to go over there not later than 1:00." He nods taking my bag with a tent in it. Then we go to the door and walk to the house. We get there just in the nick of time.

Bella comes out of the house. She looked so happy. she hugs me. " guess what? " I look at her .

"What?"

"Edward's asked me to marry him. " She smiles.

" That's great!" I smile. She hugs him again then looks at sees a ring and she smiles.

" so… you and Paul?" I look at Paul then at her and nod.

"yeah we are getting married too." I smile. She smiles and hugs me again. I hug her back then looks at her. "Are you ready?" She nods and they go to meet Jake and Edward. Bella then poked her finger then put her blood on trees. Then Jake came.

"Alice says there's a storm coming." Edward said.

"Yeah, I can feel it. We should get going." Jake informed. Edward kisses Bella's forehead. Jake picks up Bella and all four of us go to the camp site. Edward goes up there alone. We get there and Edward has both tents set up for us. Bella goes to Edward and hugs him. I just stood there holding Paul's hand. Paul smiles at me. I smile back then take my bag from him and in go in our tent. I set out a sleeping bag and a pillow form my bag. Paul came in when I was done and lays down with me. I hold him.

"I am scared for you. " I said in his chest. Paul tightens his hold on me.

"I will be fine, I promise." He said. We held each other all day then it was night and the storm hit. The wind blows the side of the tent. I was warm though from the storm thanks to Paul. "I am worried about you and the leech. "

"I will be fine. I will have Seth here." Paul held me tighter.

"I wish I can stay here with you."

"I know but you need to be there and help them."

"you need to get some sleep." I nodded and closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**I got a new beta for this ch yay :) **

Ch 9

I woke up the next day and Paul was still holding me. I smile at him. He smiles back then kisses my lips. I kiss him back then we go outside the tent. There was snow all around. Seth came up to us in his wolf form.

"Hey Seth." I smile. Seth nods his head and I look at Paul. I hug him he hugs me back.

"I got to go. "

"Be careful . "

"I will. " He kisses me then takes off into the woods. I sigh and look at Seth then I found a log and sit on the log and look at Edward and Bella talking. Seth walks up to me and sits next to me. I look at him.

" I hope he will be ok." Seth puts his head in my lap to cheer me up. I pet his head and sighed. I look around then back at Seth. He still had his head in my lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him. I was so worried about Paul. Bella sat down next to me and put her hand on my shoulder. I look at her. Edward was telling us about the fight. I just held onto Seth worried at Paul. Edward gave a face. Bella looks at him . I look at him too.

"Someone's hurt?" she asked.

"She's close. I can hear her thoughts." He looks at Seth. " Seth go." he said. Seth looks at him then me and took off in the woods. Bella got up and went to Edward. She had hold of his arm and held onto mine too making me behind her. "she knew we weren't there, but she caught me scent. She knew you would be with me. "

"She found us." Bella said. I held onto Bella's arm too and look at them too.

"She's not alone." Edward stated. With that a guy came out from the tree line and looks at us. "Riley, listen to me. Victoria's just using you to distract me. She knows I will kill you. " As he was talking Riley was walking to us. I look up in a tree and saw a woman with red hair. " in fact , she'll be glad she doesn't have to deal with you anymore. "

"Don't listen, Riley. I told you about their mind tricks. "she told him.

" I can read her mind. So I know what she thinks of you."

"He's lying." She said.

" She only created you and this army to avenge her true mate, James. That's the only thing she cares about. Not you. " Riley looks at her. She looks back.

"There's only you. You know that. " Riley looks back at us. And I pull Bella back some with me.

"Think about it. Your form Folks you know the area. That's the only reason she chose you. She doesn't love you. " Riley looks at her.

"Riley. Don't listen to him. You know I love you." Riley looks away from her to the other side then back at us and steps closer to us. "

"You're dead." He said. He went to jump us when Seth jumps out and bits him on the shoulder pulling him out of the way. Seth lets him go and his hand hit a rock and it broke off. Riley yells out in pain. Victoria jumps out of the tree and starts to run away.

"You will not get another chance like this again." she stops running and looks at us. I look at Seth and Riley fighting not listing to Edward. I then turned and saw her go after Edward. She knocked him to the ground then went after Bella and Edward got her and throws her into the tree. We watch him and he moves us out of the way and we went behind another tree and watched him knock down the tree she was in. he then jumps on her and they fight. Seth looks away for a second and Riley kicks him in the face. Then he goes to Edward and Victoria.

"Seth. " I go to him and got to my knees and put my hands on his shoulder to see if he was ok. I look to see the three vampires fighting. Then I look and Edward was about to die I look to Bella. " Bella remember the story? " Bella nods and goes to find something then stands up and cuts her arm. Blood runs down her arm and the two vampires look at her. That gave Edward to get free. Edward throws Riley then Seth gets up and gets him before he could had the chance or time to get to me. He yells for help but Victoria didn't help him. Seth took him away and I just sat there.

Edward started to fight her again then he rips her apart. We all look at her dead body. Then Edward gets up and wraps Bella's bleeding arm. Then Seth came back and stops at me. Growling some to get them looking at him.

"Something is wrong. " Bella said.

"Alice needs us to go. Now" he burns the body and we go to the others. We headed back to the others.

I look around and saw Leah I went to go to her when a vampire jumps out and saw me and started to come to me. I saw then Leah jumps over me to the vampire. The vampire grabs her around the neck then Jake ran to them and got him off her and they started to fight. The vampire had Jake and crushed his side. Jake whines then fall to the ground in his human form in pain.

Then Paul and Sam came out and ribbed the vampire. Both Bella and I run to Jacob. Edward and Carlisle got to him.

" Jacob . hold on. Carlisle's gonna take care of you." Edward said.

" The bones on his right half of his body are shattered." Then the pack comes out in human form.

"Jacob, you idiot, I had him! " Leah yelled.

"Leah!" Sam said looking at her then at Jake. I got up out of the way so they could get to him.

" I need to set the bones before his accelerate healing takes in. " Carlisle said. " it's already stared."

" We need to get him out of here." Edward added. "We're not going to win a fight with the Volturi."

"We'll take him back to Billy's place." Sam said.

" I will be there as soon as I can. " Carlisle told them. The boys carry him away. I look at Bella.

" I will be at Billy's. " the pack was in the trees . I look at her then seen the Volturi. They look at me then I ran to the tree line out of sight. I ran to the pack then walk behind the pack to Billy's house. I waited outside with the others. I held onto Paul hand. I couldn't get the sight of the Volturi out of my head. Carlisle came shortly after and went into see Jake.

I just held onto Paul and heard Jake yelling in pain. It was dark when Bella pulls up in her truck. She gets out and walks to us.

"Hey." then we heard him yell out.

"It's been going on for a while" Quil said.

"Doc's re-breaking his bones." Embry said.

"Why did he have to butt in? I could've taken that tick" Leah stated.

"Give it a rest Leah " Paul said. It went quit then the door opens and Carlisle and Sam walk out of the house.

"The worst is over. He'll be ok . " I look at Paul and sigh in relief then look back at Carlisle. " I gave him some morphine, but his body temperature will burn it off soon. I'll come back and set up a drip. " I look at Paul and hug him. I still couldn't get them out of my head. The look they gave me before I ran away. The pack started to go home and I look at Paul.

"Can I stay with you tonight? " He nods and we go back to his place. We walk into the house and I go to the living room and sit down. He sat next to me and looks at me.

"What's wrong? " He asked me. I look at him.

"The Voturi. The way they looked at me before I ran to you guys I don't know." He pulls me to him.

"Don't worry I will not let them touch you. " I held onto him. The warmth and safely washed over me as I held him through the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is not the last ch in Chloe I will just add what I have I had in planned for the 2****nd****story I will just post them under Chloe and i am or sorry sorry for not updateding this story this ch was not coming together at all i am sorry :( i have a few chs ready so i will not be slow for a few :) i hope you all like the story and i am sorry for not posting in a long time. i am sorry if the wedding wasnt good either i am sorry... i put the weeding dress on my profile so you can see the dress and what chloe looks like too i am not good with love sence so i will skip it i am sorry... and sorry its short :( **

Ch 10

I woke up in Paul's bed. I look at him sleeping and smile. I kiss his cheek then get up and go to the kitchen to call Charlie.

"Hey Charlie."

"Chloe where are you at?"

"I stayed over at Paul's. Lost track of time."

"When are you coming home? "

"In a while."

"Ok then." we hung up the phone and I sighed. I left a note for Paul then went to Charlie's house. I opened the door and walk to the kitchen where Charlie was. He looks at me.

" I am thinking about moving out. " he just look at me.

"Where will you go? " Charlie asked

" I will live with Paul. "

"oh." Charlie said.

" Paul wants me to marry him too." Charlie looks at me.

"but you only known him for only like a year."

" I know he is the one. "

"Have you told your mom?"

"No not yet. "

"Well thank you for letting me stay here with you. "

"Yea. And if it doesn't work out with you and him you can come back you know that right? " I smile.

"Thank you Charlie. Will you come to the wedding? "

"Of course I will. " I smile and hug him.

"Thank you. Since my Dad is gone … can you walk me down?" he looks at me.

"Yea I would love to." I smile and hug him again then I walk out the kitchen then go outside and see Leah.

"Hey " she smiles. "I heard you where marring Paul."

"yea ." I smile. She hugs me. I hug her back then look at her. " will you come? "

"of course ." I smile then hug her again then we start to walk. We walk to the beach. When we get there the whole pack was there. Paul came up to me and hugged me. I hug him back and smile. i pulled away and took his hand and walke away form the pack and into the woods. i stoppedand looked at him.

" are you sure about this wedding?" i asked him softly. he looked at me and nods.

" of course Chloe , i love you so much... i cant live with out you." i nodding and hugged him tightly to me.

" i love you Paul" i just held him tightly for a while. " we have a lot to do before the wedding. " he nods and kissed me. i kissed him back deeply. we kissed for a while then i pulled away and smiled. we went back to the pack and i went off with Leah to plan.

**_wedding day _**

i was looking in the mirror looking at my dress with a sigh. Leah came in and smiled " you look so pretty." i smiled at her

" thank you Leah." she hugged me as Charlie and Bella came in. i smiled at them and hugged them. my mother then came in and she smiled and hugged me.

" you look so pretty." i smiled

" thanks mom."

"are you ready?" Charlie asked me. i noded and took his arm. Leah, Bella and my mom walked out to take there sits. the muisc started. he smiled at me and he walked me down. i looked head at Paul. i was so nevers if i looked at anyone in the rows i would had fellen if i did. Carlie took his set and i smiled at Paul. we said our vows. we then kissed when we said i do. everyone cheered and Paul walked me back up. i went into our house. i got out of the dress. ater we took pictures  
>. i was so never i was shacking. i got dressed in some shorts and a black T-shirt. a beach wedding was my dream wedding. i loved the water and sun set. i went back and danced with eveyone. we danced and talked for along tme.<p>

i said bye to eveyone. when they were gone i went into the house with Paul. he smiled and closed my eyes. he led me to the bedroom. " open them"

i did and i saw candles and some rose pelts around the floor and some one the bed. i smiled and heard soft muisc playing. " its so pretty."

" not as pretty as you" he smiled and kissed me. i kissed him back and he leds me to the bed. he sat down and i sat with him. he kissed me deeply.

i woke up in the moring to the smell of eggs cooking. i smiled and lloked around the room. i got up and got dressed and went to the kitchen. "moring." i smiled

" Moring" he said. he made a plate for the both of us. i sat down and we ate. we spent the whole day just the two of us. we went to the beach, we went hiking and went back to the house and just spent the whole night together


	11. Chapter 11

**i am a big Volturi fan :) thats why i added them into this story i love Marcus :) i fell so sorry for him. :( i think he needs a friend :) i hope you like it :) **

Ch 11

It's been a week since I married Paul. I got my stuff and moved it into the house. I was on my way back to Charlie's house. I was in the woods by myself when I then felt a hand on my mouth. I tried to yell out up it just got muffle. I look around then see this girl. She had a smile on her face.

"She looks just like her." She said. The guy that had a hold of me agreed with her.

"Yeah she does." After that I woke up on a plane. I look around and the guy was sitting next to me and the girl on the window side.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to shut up." The girl said. I look at them and then I knew who they were. They were the ones that looked at me after the fight. _What do they want with me? _ I just sat there thinking. When the plane landed we got up and they took me off the plane and there was a car waiting for us. They put me in the back then they got in and the driver took us to the city. The driver parked the car and they took me out and into a castle. The girl opened the doors to what looked like a throne room. There were three seats with vampires in them. The tall guy was in front of me so they couldn't see me yet.

"Felix, why did you and Jane bring a human here?" Felix moved and the one who asked the question gapes.

"This is why Aro." Felix said. The one on the end, that looked like he was in a zombie state stood up, and looked at me. His sad eyes turned to wonder. He then said a name without thinking.

"Didyme?" Aro walks down the stairs to me. He walks around me looking at me.

"Where did you fine her at?" Aro asked.

"We find her in Forks. She was with Bella and the Cullen's." Jane said. Aro looks back at me.

"She looks so much like her, it's canning." The one that called me Didyme came down to me and walks around looking me up and down.

"Just let me go. Please."

"She smells like dog." The blond vampire said. Aro looks at me more closely. He looks at the other vampire that called me Didyme.

"You will be in charge of her Marcus." He nods then the tall guy Felix grabs my arm and takes me out of the room. Then we get to another door. He opens it and puts me in the room then shuts the door. I look around. The room was huge. There was a huge bed, a sitting room, and a huge door that opened onto a huge deck. I walk to the door then open it and walk out. I walk over to the rock wall and look out. A while later the door opened and Marcus came into the room he walks to me and looks at me. I look at him. His sad eyes turned to wonder.

"Why did you call me Didyme?" He looks down.

"That was my mate's name. She died a long time ago." He looks up at me. "You look so much like her." I didn't know what to say. I just looked out at the city. I then felt him touch my cheek. It sent chills down my body. I look at him. His hand went to my hair and plays with it.

"What do you want from me?" He takes his hand away and looks out.

"I want nothing form you."

"Then let me go. I can't stay here. I have to go back to Forks. My husband will die if I stay here long without him." He looks down. I look at him. "I am not her and keeping me here will not bring her back." He looks at me and touches my hand that was on the wall.

"I know you're not her, but you look just like her and Aro would not let you go because of that."

"Who was Didyme to him?"

"His sister," I look at him with begging eyes.

"Please he will die if I can't be with him. I am his imprint and if I am not around him he will die." He looks at me.

"So that's why you smell like dog."

"Please, I am begging you. I need to go back to him before he gets sick and dies." He looks down.

"I can't. Let you go."

"Why not, He said I was in our charge. You can let me go." I began to get tears in my eyes. He just looks out. I walk back in the room then open the door and was face to face with Felix.

"Going somewhere?" I look at him. He was huge.

"Just let me go." I went to go around him when he grabs me fast and pins me to the wall. He smiles at me.

"Let her go Felix." I heard Marcus say. He lets me go. I walk back in the room and shut the door. "That's why I can't." I go to the bed and turn my back to him. I just lay there and started to cry


	12. Chapter 12

**i hope you like the ch :) can you read and reveiw? **

Ch 12

I woke up the next day. Marcus was in a chair by the bed reading. I got off the bed and look around.

"Morning." He looks up from his book at me. "How did you sleep?"

"Ok I guess." He wore his sparking eyes when he looks at me. "Will I ever get to leave and go home?" He looks down.

"That I don't know. It's up to Aro." I look down. "Are you hungry?"

"A little," He gets up. "Come on then." I get up and go with him to the kitchen. The kitchen was huge. "We keep the kitchen here for our human's that work for us. I can have them come in here and make you something."

"It's fine." I go into the kitchen and start to make something to eat. When it was done I sat down at the table and started to eat. Marcus sat down across from me. He watches me eat. I get down and wash my plate. I just stand at the sink. All I could think about was Paul. I had to get to him as soon as I could.

{Paul's pov}

I was pacing outside. I yelled out then I turned into a wolf and started to run. I went to the spot where she was taken. I could smell her sent and three vampires. I could feel she was scared but alive. I ran thought the woods but she was gone. I then ran to the Cullen's house. I turned human and put on some shorts before I got there. I went to the door and knocked. Bella came to the door.

"Paul? What's wrong?" I look down.

"It's Chloe. She is missing."

"What!." I looked at her.

"We need to get her back soon, before." I look down.

"Hold on." She goes inside to talk to the Cullen's. Edward and Carlisle can out with Bella behind them.

"Where did she go missing at?" Carlisle asked. I took them to the spot. Carlisle looks at Edward. Then he looks at me. "I know who took her." I look at him.

"Who?"

"The Volturi." He said.

"Why would they take her?" I asked angrily.

"Would they take her because you have not turned me?" Bella asked.

"Maybe." Carlisle said.

"We need to get her back." I said the anger running though me.

"Paul we can't win a fight with them." Carlisle said.

{Chloe's pov}

I turn to Marcus. He looks at me.

"Can I show you Didyme's favorite place?" Marcus didn't seem like the other vampires. Maybe it's because of Didyme death. I felt sorry he lost his mate. It must pain him seeing me. I smile some to show him I would love to see it.

"Sure." I walk to him and he gets up and offers his arm to me. I took it and he takes me to the court yard. He opens the door and we go out and I look and smile. There was flowers ever where. Red and white roses, blue and purple tulips and others I could see why Didyme would love it here. It was a beautiful place. He led me to a bench and I look at him.

"It's beautiful." He smiles some at me. He touches my cheek.

"What's your name?"

"It's Chloe." He smiles his hand stops at my ear. He just looks me over. For some reason I felt safe with him. Which was weird because I hate vampires I looked into his red eyes and I felt safe, Red eyes means he drank human blood. I put my hand on his and took it off my face. He looks down. I sigh and look around the garden. All the flowers there was so pretty.

"Chloe?" I look at him.

"Yes?"

"I don't know what it is but I feel perceive over you. I will not let anything happen to you. I promise." I look at him then look down at my hands in my lap. He reached out and held my hand. I look up at him. The cold touch of him still sent Goosebumps though me.

"Marcus, Can I at least call Paul and tell him I am ok. He must be freckling out." He looks at me then down. "Please Marcus. I need to say…bye to him."

"ok." He gets up and I take his arm and he takes me to the front were this human was at a desk. She stood up when she saw Marcus. "I need to talk to you." The human woman nodded and they went in the back room to talk. I look at the deck then saw a phone. I sat down and called Paul's cell.

"Hello?" I heard him answered.

"Paul it's me, we don't have much time. I am with the Volturi. Three of the guards kidnapped me. Now I am stuck here. If you come for me they will kill you. They are powerful. Even with all the pack and the Cullen's it's no use."

"Chloe, what do you want me to do? I can't live without you. I will die." I had some tears in my eyes.

"We have to play this right. For me to come back there but, if you come here then they will kill you. I have to play this. I have to watch them to see how I can leave without Aro or the others knowing. I will get out of this I promise. We will see each other again." I look at the office door and see them coming back. "Bye Paul, love you." I hang up and get up and walk in front of the deck waiting for them to come out. They come out of the office and he walks to me. I take his arm and he led me to my room.

When we get into the room I let his arm go and go to the bed and sit down. He sat next to me. I felt my head going to his chest. He wraps his arm around me. The tears fell fast. I just held onto him. He put his head on mine and just held me.

"It's going to be ok." I just cried.


	13. Chapter 13

**i hope you like it :) please r/r tell mewhat you thik about it. and yes her and Marcus will only be friends. **

Ch 13

I woke up the next morning. Marcus was not in the room with me. I look around the room. No one was in there with me. I get up and go to the door. I walk out of the door and walk around then I hear the front door open. I hid and seen this vampire. She had on his red dressed. I felt drawn to her. I held onto the wall. She walks in with a line full of humans. They followed her to the throne room. She gets them in and I let go of the wall . _ What was that? _then I hear yelling and screaming from the humans.

I look around and saw no vampires around. I look at the front door. I walk out of the castle and look around. I walk down the steps and look out. I looked everywhere. It was pretty. I never had been out of the states before. When I got down the steps I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't have to turn to see who it was because I knew who it was.

"Marcus." I look at him. "I was just looking really." He picks me up and takes me back in. He takes me to my room. He walks to the bed and puts me down on the bed.

"If Felix or the others found you out there you would be in trouble." I sighed.

"I was just looking out. I swear Marcus. I never have been out of the states before. I was just looking." He puts his hand on my cheek.

"Please don't ever go outside this castle without me or one of the others." I look at him.

"Ok." I nodded.

"Because I don't want anything to happen to you." He still had his hand on my cheek.

"Marcus, I can't stay here. I have to go back soon."

"I don't want you to leave, Chloe." He still had his hand on my cheek. "I want to percent you." I put my hand on his and took it off my face.

"Marcus, I am not Didyme. I am sorry."

"I know you're not. You just look so much like her; I wasn't there for her I want to be here for you." I look at him.

"Why?"

"It's what she would want me to do." I look at him.

"Please, I need to go back to Paul." He looks at me with sad eyes. "Or if I can't leave can Paul come here and stay too? If he came then I will stay as long as he is here with me."

"I will talk with the others. Sleep now and I will ask them." I lay down and watched him go. I tossed and turned until morning. I head the door open and Marcus came in. I sat up so sleepy.

"What did they say?" He came to me and sat down.

"They said, yes. He could come here and stay." He smiles. I smiles and hug him.

"Really?" he hugs me back.

"Yeah." I pull away with a big smile.

"I want to go over there and get him and see Bella and then but I will be back after her wedding. I promise." He looks at me.

"How will I know you will come back?" I look at him.

"Either you or one of the guards would have to come with me." he nods.

"Felix will go with you."

"ok." I nodded. "I need to call them so they can set up." He gets up and I take his arm and we go out to the office. the human was not there so I went to the phone and called the Cullen's house.

"Hello?" Alice said.

"Hey, Alice this is Chloe. Is Bella there?"

"Yes, I will get her."

"Hello, Chloe?"

"Yes, its me."

"Where are you at?"

"I just wanted to tell you I will be able to make it to the wedding."

"You will." Bella sound so excited. I smile some.

"I will have someone with me from the Volturi. I will tell you everything when I get there. I have to go now but I will be there." I hung up and look at Marcus. "When can I go?" he looks at me.

"When you get some sleep. You look like you will pass out. You can leave tonight." I nodded and went back to his room and went to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of the door opening. I sit up and see Marcus.

"It's time." He wore sad eyes again. I got up and got ready. When I was done i went to him and sighed.

"Thank you, Marcus." He hugs me.

"You will come back right?" I nodded in his chest.

"Yes, I will with Paul." He looks at me.

"Felix is by the front door. He is waiting for you." I nodded and walk out of the door. I walk to Felix. Jane and Demetri ended up going as well because Aro made them go. I looked back and saw Marcus with sad eyes. I felt sorry for him. Felix walks out and I follow him. I felt Marcus watching us as we walk to the car. The car took us to the airport. We got on the plane and all I could think about was Paul. I had to see him soon. The plane took off and I had to close my eyes all the way there. I hate planes.

The plane landed and we got off. We went out of the airport and I started to walk to Emily's house. It took a while to get to her house. When we got there it was getting dark. I looked at the house and saw the door opened. I walked to the house and saw Sam, Jared, Quil, and Paul. I smile at him. He ran to me and hugs me.

"Chloe, I thought I would never see you again." I hug him back tightly. He pulls away and looks at the vampires. i saw him getting angry then he backs away and turns to the wolf and goes after them. Felix watched Paul runing at them. Jane looked at paul getting ready to use her power on him when they hear Chloe.

"Paul, don't." He stops before he got to Felix and looks at me with teeth bearing. He then went into the woods. I went to go after him when a hand touched my shoulder. I look and seen Sam.

"Let him calm down." He looks at me.

"So why did you bring them here. This was the same who took you." I look at him.

"It's a long story. I will tell you and Paul when he gets back."


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry this is late. I had to redo it. I don't have a beta still I am sorry. Hope you like it : ) please r& r**

Ch 14

I watched as Sam went back into the house. I then went into the woods to try and find Paul. I had to see him. I heard him growling and howling out of anger. I ran to him. "Paul!" the sight of him sent fear into me.

He was tearing up stuff. I watched him. I went to him and reached out my head to him. he looked at me and growled loudly. He still bearded his teeth. His ears went back and he went to go after me when Jane was there and stares at Paul. He went to the ground in pain. I looked at Jane. " stop it! Your hurting him!" Felix picked me up and went away from Paul.

Felix took me back to Emily's house. Leah and Seth were on the pouch. Felix let me down and I ran to Leah and seth and hugged them tightly to me. I was scared. Was Paul really going to hurt me? Was he going after Jane? I didn't know. I sat down on the steps. Why did Jane do that? I thought to herself. She

" are you ok?" Leah asked me. I looked up at her and nods. I then saw Jane and the others at the tree line. I got up and went to them. I looked at Jane.

" why did you do that?" I asked with my arms crossed. She looked at me.

" I saved your life form that _mutt. _" she spat out mutt. I looked at her then went into the house with Leah. I sat down and we all waited for Paul. He came back after a hour or so. He sat next to me. I looked away from him still scared by him.

I told them I had to go back to the castle. I was just here for Bell's wedding and to get Paul. We talked for a long while. I got up and walked out of the house still scared by Paul. I sighed with arms crossed.

" Chloe. I want to come with you too…." I turned and saw Leah.

" you- want to go with me? Why?" I asked her shocked she wanted to go with me to castle full of vampires. She crossed her arms and sighed.

" I don't want my only friend to leave me…." I looked at her.

" what about the , pack and your family?" I asked her. She sighed and looked out to the trees.

" I cant stay here everyone don't want me here to being with….. you have been my only friend." I nodded

" if your sure about this then you can come with us." She smiled some and hugged her. She was like a sister to me. If she didn't go I would miss her.

" I am going to " we looked at saw Seth. I hugged him too and sighed.

" I have to tell Bella I am here. I will see you guys at the wedding." They nodded and went into the house. Paul came out and looked at me.

"Chloe I am sorry please forgive me." She said with sad eyes.

" you could had killed me Paul" I asked with my arms crossed. I was still scared by him. I sighed and hugged him tightly to me. He wraps hi arms around me tightly.

" please forgive me chloe." I nodded my head and held him tightly to me.

" I will think on it." She took his hand then walked to the Cullen's house. She knocked on the door with a sigh. Alice lets us in and I went to bella and hugged her.

" I missed you " I nodded

" I missed you too." She sat down and I tol them what I told the pack. We talked for a few hours Bella and I went to go see Charlie.

" were have you been?" he asked me. I looked up at him.

" I found a house for paul and I to live at." He looked at me and sighed.

" come and visit when you can." I nodded and then went to Bella room with her to talk to her.

" what do they want with you?" she asked me sitting on her bed. I walked over and sat on the end.

" that idk Bella…" I sighed and looked down. " whatever it is idk."

" I thought they took you because Edward didn't turn me…" I looked up at her.

" no I don't think that's why….." I got up with arms crossed. I looked to the tree line at the vampires there watching the house. I looked back at her. " they don't seem like what you told me about them Bella. I …feel ok…. Around them…. Sometimes….." I looked out the window at them. She got off the bed and went to me.

" are crazy!" she said looked at me. I looked back at her with crossed arms. " were do I begin with that. One they are killers, two they are evil." She said looking at the vampires in the tree line. " see those two there that girl put Edward in pain." I looked at her then at Bella " and that one the tall guy he almost killed him….." I looked at them. I just didn't see them evil like she said they were. " they hunt humans Chloe. Your human they will kill you in a matter of time. Just like Paul." I looked back at them. If that waqs so she would had been dead to begin with. Marcus and aro wouldn't have kept me alive. Aro wouldn't have let me come to see Bella's wedding. I looked at Bella.

" they will not kill me Bella" she looked at them then at me.

" how do you know?" I looked at the vampires.

" for one they would had done that when they kidnapped me and took me over there. You told me they wanted to kill you for you knowing about vampires. They could had killed me there when aro saw… me" I crossed my arms and looked at Bella. " and two if they wanted me dead aro wouldn't let me come back here and get Paul and see your wedding bella…" she looked ar me and sighed.

" maybe they told them to just kill us both?" she asked me. I looked at them. If that was so they had their chance now. They were alone.

" if that was so Bella then they would had killed us now…." I looked at them and sighed.

" if not then why would they keep you alive ? and wanted me dead?" she asked me. I looked form them to her

" that I dont know Bella… whatever it is its big and they want me alive…." I looked back at them. " I should go and get them changed for the wedding tomorrow…." I looked at her. " you should get some sleep." I walked to the door. She hugged me and I hugged her back then went down the stairs and went out to the vampires. I saw Bella watching me not trusting them. I took them to my house to get them something to ware for the wedding. When I got Jane a pretty dress. It was blue with some white in it. It was pretty. She smiled in the mirror.

" its pretty." I said to her. I then went to the guys I got them some tuxes and smiled when they looked handsome. " you guys look good." They looked at me. I then saw the necklace they were wearing. I reached out to Felix nd touched the necklace. " its pretty…" he watched me with his red eyes. I pulled my arm away from him and sighed. " well I am going to sleep see you in the morning.." I went to go to sleep. I laid next to Paul. I looked him over.

Were they going to kill us both? If they were to kill her then they would have done it already. Bella was wrong yes they are killers but they were not going to kill me I knew that for sure.

I woke up the next morning. I smiled at Paul and kissed his cheek. I got up and went to the kitchen to cook for him and me. I looked at the three in the living room. They were standing there. When I was down with cooking I set the table and ate mine. When I was done I took Jane to the bathroom an done up her hair. I smiled and looked at her. " its pretty." She nods then I walked out to get dressed. When I was done she did my hair. I watched her. " why…..is Aro keeping me alive?" I asked her when she was done. She looked at me.

" that I don't know….." she sighed and looked at me.

" am I safe? They will not kill….me right?" I asked her. She nods.

" like what you told Bella. If we were going to kill you we would have…." I looked in the mirror. Paul got up and ate then got ready. When he was done we went to Leah's and seth's house. They were ready and we walked over to the cullen's house. I sat down next to Leah and paul. Seth was on the other side of Leah. Demetri, Jane and Felix sat behind us. The other vampires looked uneasy looking at them. The wedding started and we all stood up as Bella went down. I smiled at her as she walked to Edward. We sat down and heard them talk and they kissed we clapped. She stood up as they walked down and I smiled at Paul.

I did forgive him. I knew he was just in a mood. At least he didn't hurt me like sam did Emily. I took them back to the house to change. I took off my blue dress and chanced into a black top and blue jeans. i just thought about the volturi. If they were evil like Bella said. Then they would had killed me and killed her for not being vampire. I sat down on my bed and sighed. I just thought about the castle. It was huge and pretty. I loved the gardens. I lay back on the bed and looked up at the fan. I liked my room back at the castle.


	15. Chapter 15

**I am changing it up some to fit it for the story. So it's going to be a little different than the movie**

**ch 15**

It was a couple of days after the wedding. I was packing up mine and Paul's stuff when my cell rang. I put down a box and then got it. " hello?" I asked

" Chloe, it's me, Bella "

" oh hey what's up ? Are you and Edward having a good time ?"

" are you still in folks ?"

"Yea why ?" I asked her a little worried.

" I need your help " she said a little off.

" with what ?" I asked her sitting down.

" I will tell you when I get in. Can you go over to the Cullen's house ?" She asked me.

" sure " I said hanging up the phone. I went over to the Cullen's house with Paul and the guards. I sat on the couch with Paul. I held his hand worried what was wrong with Bella. After a while I got up and started to pace I stopped when we head the door open. I then went to Bella " what's wring Bella ?" I asked her. She took a deep breathe.

" I am going to have Edwards baby " I looked at her a little unsure

**Two weeks later**

I found out I was pregnant too. I didn't tell anyone about it.

" are you sure ?" I asked Carlisle. He nods

" I am chloe. " I sighed and looked down in the hospital room. I didn't know if I would be a good mother or not. I was 22 and scared. I knew it his was be a normal One unlike bella's. i couldn't worry about mine just yet. I had to help Bella with hers.

" don't tell anyone ok?" He nods and walked out of the room.

a few hours later I was on the couch with Bella when we hear Jacob and he came to us.

. I looked at Paul he looks back at me and then we know the pack would know about this. Jake looks at her then gets angry and goes after Edward but Emmett stopped him. Carlisle told him what has happened. Then Alice and Rose got into it. Then Jake took off out of the house and I look at Paul. A few minutes later I went out on the deck with Edward and saw Seth and Jake. I then went in to Paul and Bella. Jake came in and told us of Sam's plan. I went outside to Leah and Seth. She looks at me.

" Why didn't you tell me ?" She asked a little hurt in her voice. I looked at he and crossed my arms.

" I am sorry leah. " I sighed. " I haven't even left the house in weeks. I away scared what Sam would do ..." I was close to tears. " and now I know he wants to kill Her and the baby. He doesn't even know the baby is going to kill people. " I out my hand to my face and started to cry. " he wanted to hurt me and I do hate him for this !" I wipe the tears away when I saw her pull me in for a hug. She thuggee my tightly like a sister would do.

" he will not kill Bella ok?" She said looked at me. Seth's watches us and hugged me when Leah pulled away.

" she will be safe Bella. Sam will not touch her "

" I hope now " I asked with some more tears. " he has no right " I said. I then felt a hand on my Shoulders I looked behind me and to Felix and Demetri. I looked at then looked out to the tree line. They didn't say anything but I saw them gave me a looke to tell me it was ok they then went back into the house. I sighed and sat down in the grass with a sigh. " so I guess we stay here until its overGet hey want to see this though. " leah nodes and she and Seth sat with me.

" after this is over we are going to be away form Sam and this pack " Leah said with a voice like she couldn't wait. I nodded

" I can't wait. I hate Sam for what he did to you Leah and I really hate him now for what he is doing. I can't wait to get back to the castle. " she looked at me.

" what's it like there ?"

" I love the gardens." I smiled " it's pretty. I also like Marcus. He is a good friend too . He lost his mate and is really sad state. he is one of the leaders of the volturi. " I sighed and looked to the woods. " Bella said they are evil, but idk ..." I sighed again thinking. " aro wants me alive for reason. Idk why " I looked at her.

" who is this aro guy?" She asked

" he is the main leader " I said looking out to the trees. " I just want to go back there and get away form here. If he is relic ok as Bella said he wouldn't have let me come here to her wedding or let me bring back Paul. He would had killed me when I was there ..." she looked at me.

" then why you he keeping you alive ?"

" that idk. I haven't had time to talk to him.. Idk I just feel Safe with them. " I looked at her. " are you sure you want to go over there ? You hate vampires..."

" I may hate them but I can't stay here anymore ... Like I said no one wants me ... And your my only friend ... I mean one and Seth and her a house outside the castle of we had to " I nodded at that

" yea " I smiled at her then looked to the woods with a sigh

after that Bella got worse over weeks on end .

She was skinny and didn't look good for her. I helped her the best I could I when I could. Until one day when she was talking about baby names she stood up and then went to grab the cup of blood they had her drink when she went to the ground. when she fell she broke her knee, then her spine Edward got her before she hit her head. I watched with wide eyes. They take her to the hospital work. I couldn't breathe or move when I heard her yelling. Paul held me as the yelling got louder.

**Hope you liked this ch. sorry it's short. Please r&r**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know it's short but I had to stop it there. Hope you like it :) I am sorry I still have not beta and my lap top is missed up. The keys will not work on it so there will be mistakes in the Cha because my cell likes to miss things up so just bare with me please. And I am sorry. **

**And I don't know when we can fix it so I have to wright it again on the cell so just bear with me I am sorry again. **

**Ch 16 **

I heard Jacob or Edward yell at Rose. Then Alice brought her out if the room. I went in the room and I couldn't breathe at what I saw Edward was getting the baby out with his mouth. When he was done he held up a baby girl.

" it's Renesmee."Edward said showing Bella. I looked at Bella and saw she was about to pass out. She held the baby then she cried and Edward took the baby away and told Jacob to take it.

" I can take her " I said. He gives me the baby and I walked out to the kitchen with her. I clean her up and put her in a blanket. I looked at her and smiled. She looked at me and Paul cooing. I looked up after a while and saw Felix watching us. He was a touch cookie to figure out but I liked him some times. " you can come and see her if you want to " he walked over to us and smiled

" she is pretty " he said then backed away when Ross came into the room.

" can I hold her ?" I held her to me scared she would lose herself again and hurt the baby." I am ok I promise " she said looking at me. After a while I then have her over to Rose. I watched them for a while then she took went to the fire place. I then heaya jake and Edward talking. I was going to go to them when Paul stopes me. I nodded then added a few I went outside and saw jale crying.

" she didn't make it. " Seth said. i trun to Paul and held him tightly. Jake got up and went ino the house. I went tI Leah and Seth and hugged them. After a while we all heard howling in the trees They were coming. Paul pushed time onto the deck out if the way then pbased. Leah and Seth also did as well. Edward , Alice and jasper came out ready.

After a few went by same and the pack came out of the treeline growing and bare their teeth. I went to go try and stop it when I felt a ham on hey shoulder. Felix had stopped me. I looked at him then the pack. I stopped when sam jumped Edward. Felix puts his arms around me so I couldn't do anything stupid. Then the others came back form there hunting. They all started to fight.

Felix still held me as they fight. She watches them worried for Paul Leah and Seth. They lined up and jack got I front of them and said its over. Sam wasn't having it and went after Sam. " if you kill her you kill me !" He yelled at Sam. Sam went after him again and jake went up into the air as a Wolf And went to Sam growling At Sam.

" Jacob imprinted " Edward said. " whoever a wolf imprints on can't be harmed. that's there absolut law" we watchEd as Sams pack turns and ran away into the trees. I looke at Felix and he lets me Go. Paul , leah and jake went to the woods to turn back and get cloths on. Paul comes back to me and gives Felix a look.

" Paul he helped me he stopped me form doing something stupid " he nods and went went in to Bella. We watches as her heart stops and she changed form being skinny to her normal size. War all watches as her eyes open and she looked around.

Paul held me just in case. Then Edward. Takes her to hunt and I go to the baby. rose lets me hold her. I smiled at my baby cousin. I was going to miss her and Bella but she wanted to go to the castle. She had to find out why aro was keeping her Alive.

I held her door a while then have her back to Rose. I walked out if the house with a sigh. It was time to go. o looked at Felix " I guess it's time to go back right ?" I asked him.

" you can wait until Bella comes back to say bye " he said. I nodded

" thanks Felix " he nodes " what are you going to tell aro?"

" we'll I can tell him that Bella is a vampire now "

" and what about Renesmee?" I asked as little worried for my cousin

" idk yet " I sighed waited waited for Bella to come back. . A few hours Bella came back. we looked at each other and I went to her.

"tou have to go now ?" She asked a little sad.

" yes " I said as Paul came up behind me making sure Bella didn't lose control.

" maybe you can stay " she said. " you can't just -" she sighed and looked down

" Bella I told Marcus I would come back " she sighed and hugged me I hugged her back then pulled away not waiting to push it. " take care Bella " we walked back to our house to get our stuff. When see got it we go on the plane. I looked leather unsure.

Our plane lands and we got up and went to the car. I looked at Seth and Leah. I held Paul's hand and Leah's. Seth held Leah's and we walked into the castle when the car parked. They led us to the throne room. They were in form of us blocking us form the three vampires.

" felix , why did you bring us three wolves? We sent you to get one ." He moved out of the way and aro walked to us. " hello again mY dear " he said as Paul held my heals tightly getting ready. " so this much be Paul you were talking about ?" I nodded to him.

Then he looked at Leah and Seth. Leah looked around the room at all the vampires then looks at one in the eyes. I looked at her at the loo. She then lets go of my head and ran out the room. I ran after her " Leah ? Did you just ..." She nods

" yes."


	17. Chapter 17

**i just thought she needed a imprint too just to forget Sam. **

**I am making Jane and Alec 18 in the movie they made them older so I will in the story. **

I looked at her then heard Paul , Seth and Felix running to us.

" What just happen?" Felix asked looking at us confused. I looked at Paul and he knew that look. I nodded to him to tell him she imprinted on one of them.

" how can this be ? He is not human ?" I asked.

" I don't know." Paul said. " we didn't even think she could "

" what the hell is going on?" Felix asked is confused.

" which one ?" I asked Leah.

" it was the one next to the blonde hair girl that was with us " I looked and saw him.

" The one who is next to Jane ?" I asked her. She nods and I looked at Felix. " we need to talk to him " i told him. He looked at me unsure but goes to get him.

" they need to talk to Alec ." He said to aro. Aro looked at him then Alec. He looked at them insure way what just happen.

" you can go with them Alec. Felix go with them if they try anything " he nods to aro and they walled to us. We walked to a room so we could tell Alec.

" stay here " I told Felix. He looked at me then nods. I think he was beginning to trust me. I went into the room and shut the door. Alec sat down on the couch. Leah sat next to him on the far side. Paul and I sat on a couch in front of him.

" what is this all about ?" He asked us.

" it's a wolf thing" Paul said

" ok? What does this have to do with me ?" He asked looking at all of us. I explained to him how Paul did to me about ours. We watches me. He then finely asked

" what happens if I don't want to be around her?" He asked.

" she will die " Paul said " and you will fill empty without her " he told him.

" do you have a mate ?" I asked him.

" no I don't ." He said simply Then gets up " I have to go this is just to much " I got up and looked at him.

" Alec , I was in your shoes , i know how you feel. , but you cant run form this ". He looked at me.

" watch me " he said and goes out the door I sighed and looked at Leah. I didn't know what to say to her. I then went out of the door and Felix stopped me.

" what was that about ?" he asked me " Alec just stormed out and went to the Thorne room

" come I have to tell aro ". I walked to the Room with Felix behold me. I open the door and see all the vampires talking. Alec looked at me then away.

" so what is this all about ?" Aro asked.

" Leah Imprinted on him. " they looked at me weird. I explained it to them. Aro looked at Alec.

" that's something " he finally said. Then the doors open. I didn't have to look to know it was Paul.

" we have to talk " he said to me. I looked at him then follow him out if the room Felix was right behind us. Paul looked at him. "you know you don't have to follow her now that we are here " he said a little rude to him.

" I am her guard I have to" he said watching him.

" what do you need to talk about ?" I asked him.

" Leah , she ran out. She took off "

" where is Seth ?" I asked thinking they took off.

" still in the room " he said.

" then where did she go!" I started to painic.

" she didn't say. She just ran off "

" then you need to wolf out and go " I said. " you can read her thoughts"

" I can't leave you " he said

" Paul I will be ok. I have Felix you need to find her " he hugged me tightly. I hugged him back

" ok I will be back as soon as I can " I nodded then kiss him. He then goes out the door I walk to Seth. I sat down nexr to him.

" she took off because of Alec " he said sad.

" Paul will find her " Isaid to him.

" it's because he didn't want her ... Everyone pushers her away. " I looked down

" I will talk to him " I said getting up.

" he doesn't care " he said.

" we will find her " I said and walked out of the room. Seth following me.

" I am coming too " I looked at him and nodded then went to the front doordoor and we went out of the city then . I looked at Seth and he shifted and looked at me. I nodded then got on his back and he ran to the woods With Felix relight behind us. We looked all night.

" it's all most dawn, we have to head back before the sin comes up " Felix said

" he is right. Lets go back and tonight we can look again " I said and went go back to the castle. I get some shorts for him then I go into the castle and go to the throne room. Everyone looked up at me. I walked up to Alec and slapped him across the face. " if she dies I will kill you !" I yelled at him. He just laughed at me.

"you're nothing but a human." I glared at him Marcus walks down to me and pulled me and out of the room he looks he looks at me.

"you can't just do that "I get out of his hold.

" if she dies then I will become a vampire and kill him " with that I walked away and outside. I sat on the steps. After a few I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked and saw Felix. " hey" I said then looked out to the city. " we have to find her. She his like a sister to me ". He sighed

" we will " he said sitting next to me on the steps

" why do you care ?" I asked him looking at him.

" at first I didn't , when aro made me your guard. It was just a job, but I don't know I like you " I looked out again and he said. " there's just something about you that I like as a friend. ". I looked at him after a while.

" I like you as a friend too ".

" we will find her. " I hugged him. He froze but wrapped His arms around him and hugged me back.

" thank you "

your welcome " i get up " I am going back to look for them. " he got up and looked at me.

" its daylight. " I looked at him. We were in the shadows.

"So ?"

"in daylight it shows I am NOT human" i looked at him wired.

" what do you you mean ?"

" in the sunlight , we sparkle " I looked at him then started to chuckle.

" you got to be kidding me " I stopped when he didn't joyen in the chucking. " your not kiding ?" I asked him. He shook Hus head no. " oh". I looked out. " well i need to go find Paul and Leah. I will get Seth to come with me. He will watch me " he moved some.

" I am your guard and your fiend, I can't let you go," I looked at him.

" I have to. You would go find me if I went off right ?". He nods

"But ...".

" and I would do the same , but I have to go for my friend and husdand " I go back to Seth before he could say anything else.


End file.
